


Family

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Vern wants Chris and Toby..what they want is unclear.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller, Tobias Beecher/Vern Schillinger
Kudos: 5





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



"We can't kill Vern," says Toby. 

"Why the fuck not?" asks Chris.

"Because there might be some good in him," 

"Oh my God. Is this some of your Kumbaya bullshit that you learned from your buttbuddy Said?"

"Shut up. You don't get to say his name."

"So you did fuck him huh?"

"Once. He prayed to Allah after that. "

"Gave him a religious experience didya?"

"Did I ever. Point is he's dead. Vern isn't."

"You plan on fucking him?"

"No."

Toby grew silent and Chris fumed as quietly as he could.

*

Vern sighed. Robson was in the fucking AIDS ward, dying. Trouble was brewing and he missed Cloutier and his teachings. He was getting soft in his old age. Just like he said he never would do. 

He missed his old prags, the new ones were ugly as fuck and they couldn't blow him worth a damn.

Beech could suck like a Hoover and he was cute in a very WASP-y way.

He missed the blowjobs he got from that crazy bitch Shirley too. He missed the child they never had, his boys were lost and he would never see Jewel again.

*

"Hey Vern," says Keller all smiles and teeth and easy charm.

"Whatcha want, Chrissie?"

"Beech wants to talk to ya."

"I can't imagine about what."

"So are you coming old man?" says Keller.

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"Not getting shanked," says Keller and strides off.

*

"I forgive you," says Toby, "For my son, for your abuse."

"Mighty big of you," smiles Vern. 

"Work with me. Look contrite for once in your miserable life."

"Got a mouth on ya boy."

"James knows it," smiles Toby.

"Plan to blow me?"

"No. I plan to redeem you."

"I'd prefer a blowjob," sighs Vern and Chris hisses.

"Come to Jesus and all that," says Toby. "I'm tired of this war. We need to stick together."

"True. We're white," says Vern.

"Yeah and he fucked Said," says Chris.

"Said's dead," says Toby.

"So you tasted kaffer cock," says Vern.

"I've had every flavor of cock in Oz," says Toby sharply. "They tend to taste the same after a while."

"So you believe in unity amongst the races, well you're still a pretty WASP."

"Quite. Are you in?"

"Yeah," sighs Vern.

*

"You don't mean it," says Chris while he's fucking Toby on the lower bunch.

"I do. I need to forgive him."

"Fucker," says Chris but soon he's shooting cum into Toby.

"Keep your enemies close..." says Toby.

*

Vern watches his latest prag try to look pretty, only to fail miserably. He recalls Cloutier and feels bad about his death. He was a good man and he was not a fucking spic so that was a bad death.

Maybe he can live with a peace in the valley. He still desires Beech and Chrissie.

He can live with them around, breathe easy. They are family and they will learn how good they can be together. Cloutier has taught him to take care of his flock even after his untimely death.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this wish: 
> 
> Wish 6  
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller/Schillinger  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: somehow, they worked it out  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon-adjacent  
> Special Requests: Schillinger wants them both.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
